Haruhi's Gender Revealed!
by WingBane
Summary: Haruhi's secret of her true gender will eventually be revealed as the story progresses. I'm rating this Teen because it could go further than a K or K rating in the future! I do not own any of the characters in this story.
1. Ch 1: Preperations

_As Haruhi awoke from a dream that seemed all to real, she saw Tamaki watching the clouds move by through the large school windows. "What's with him?" Haruhi thought blankly. "Isn't just wonderful watching nature's fragrant beauty?" Tamaki asked Haruhi with a warm smile. "Yeah, I guess if you like slacking off." Haruhi replied. As Tamaki goes into another of his depressions with words such as those, Haruhi remembers what day it is. Today is the day her secret will be revealed to all who are oblivious to. Everyone who did not know of it would finally know she was really a young woman, rather than a boy. Kyoya, who had been scribbling notes on his clipboard, (For who knows how long.) Asked so calmly, that it seemed as if he had no feeling in his voice. "Are you nervous about today Haruhi?"_

_Harhuhi wondered why his tone of voice sounded so much like Mori's. But Haruhi simply being just her normal self replied "I don't know, are you?" " I don't see why I would. Its not any of my secrets being revealed." Haruhi shivered at the thought of what may hide in Kyoya's dark and manipulating mind. She'd then forget that she ever asked and went to see Hunni and Mori. She wasn't surprised to see Hunni gulping down a rather large slice of strawberry cake. While Mori simply just stood and watched. "Haruchan!" Hunni shouted. "Are you ready for today's secret of yours to be revealed?"_

_Haruhi was once again puzzled about why it was such a big deal. "It doesn't really matter to me if anyone knows that I'm a boy or a girl. I just enjoy being me." "THAT'S THE SPRIT!" Haruhi quickly looked behind her to find Hiakru and Kaoru standing behind her. "Guys! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Haruhi shouted. "Sorry." They both said in perfect unison like the twins they were._

_I may make a second chapter if I get enough positive feedback. Until next time! (Hopefully!)_


	2. Ch 2: A talk with Renge

As Haruhi continued to chastise the twins, she stopped when she saw the one being outside the host club to ever find out her true gender. Ritsu Kasanoda. Ritsu had feelings for Haruhi, but she was still oblivious to his love for her. She however instead saw him as a good friend. "Hi Haruhi!" Ritsu said while blushing as red as a fresh tomato. Haruhi was still always puzzled why he sounded nervous around her. She let that thought go away when she saw the psycho otaku girl enter the room to greet her dramatically. "GREETINGS HARUHI!" she shouted so loudly that it could break the sound barrier.

After everyone went to the nurse to correct their ringing eardrums, (Except Renge of course.) Haruhi asked why Renge was shouting like a banshee. She simply replied by saying "Because today is a day of drama!" "Why is that?" questioned Haruhi blankly. "Well if you must know, a little birdie told me that you have a secret you are revealing soon. So if its a secret, its bound to be full of drama!" "Who told you that nonsense?" said Haruhi. "I'll have you know that every soap opera and romance video game I've played say it all!" Renge replied slyly. "Since when do people base fiction on reality?" Haruhi again asked in a blankly manner. "Well for me, as long as since I was born!" As Haruhi mutter in her own mind as Renge dramatically go on about everything she supposedly knows about drama, that isn't really based on life in this world, but her own. Suddenly Haruhi a question crossed her mind, and she asked "Wait, they actually have romance video games?" Renge startled to hear such a question, simply said "Of course. Why? Didn't you know that?" "Not really." Haruhi said blankly. Renge felt bad for Haruhi not knowing of such a great gaming experience that could change everyone's lives forever.

So there you have it! I hope you liked it! I've decided that if I get at least two positive reviews, I'll continue to make more chapters.


	3. Ch 3: Tamaki's Temporary Madness!

_As Tamaki lay on the floor of the host club's room sobbing, many things were going through his mind. "What will happen when all of the other male students find out that Haruhi is really a young woman?" "What will the female students do to her? They'll probably try to to bring out the woman in her!" I can't let that happen! That's my job!" "Then again, I think that's what's best for her." "What am I thinking? She enjoys being her own natural self! I can't let them take that away from her!" But Tamaki's madness did not end there. He began thinking of more things that would affect him and Haruhi's father-daughter type relationship. (At least in his mind it seemed like that.) "I can't bear to imagine all of the attention she'll get from every boy in this school when they discover the truth!" "Are you okay sempai?" a familiar voice spoke from behind Tamaki. Tamaki quickly turned around to find his sweet Haruhi standing behind him. "You look like you haven't slept a wink for days." Haruhi said._

"_I assure you I'm just fine Haruhi. I'm just a bit worried about your secret being exposed in front of all the students." "I just don't get you sometimes sempai. You always worry yourself into madness. You need to learn to control your emotions and just relax." " ARE YOU KIDDING? I'M TOTALLY RELAXED!" Tamaki shouted. "Then why are you just proving my point even further?" Haruhi said blankly." "Oh, was I shouting? My apologies." Tamaki said while quickly covering up his emotional breakdown. "Its really not a big deal sempai. Why should I care?" Haruhi said calmly. "You should indeed care Haruhi! Do you realize what you're risking by doing this? Tamaki said with anger. "You do realize it wasn't my idea right? It was yours." Haruhi said to her sempai. Tamaki was struck with madness when that reminded him that she was right. It indeed was his idea. His plan would be that when they found out, any sex could join the host club as a promotion to all of their valuable work towards the young women they interacted with and made them feel good. Women could then do what the guys do except it would be the other way around instead._

_I hope you liked this chapter! Next chapter we will finally finish the entire story! Please do note that the idea to have a female host club is an idea from my good user-friend Frost Angel! So please thank him for that brilliant idea! _


	4. Ch 4: Secrets revealed and death!

As Haruhi finished talking to her sempai about his current madness, she realized that it was finally time to reveal her secret. Suddenly, without warning, the intercom came on with two familiar voices. "Attention all Ouran High students! Please come to the auditorium for the revelation of Haruhi Fujioka's big secret!" It was obviously Hikaru and Koaru. The devilish twins. As Tamki dubbed them. This truly interested every student in the whole school! What could be his big secret? They all thought.

Haruhi went to the dressing room to find the twins with something that utterly embarrassed her! It was a pair of rather expensive looking designer panties. "Here! Change into these while we do our thing out there!" they both said in unison. "Are you kidding me? Do you know how embarrassing I would look in those?" "NO WAY!" "You realize you have no choice right?" As Haruhi mutter about all of this in her head, she notices that there's a curtain in front of her beside the mirror. "This will not end well." Haruhi said with a deep, long, sigh. Kyoya being his money-grubbing self was selling tickets for the entire reveal of Haruhi's secret. "If all goes well, There should be enough money here to help the school's budget two-times over." Hunni and Mori were entertaining the female students with tea and cakes, while Tamaki tried to show the male students to their seats. "Why should I have to handle the guys instead of the lovely ladies?" Tamaki thought bitterly. There was just one problem with this whole operation. Haruhi's drag-queen father accidentally found out about her revealing her secret. He just didn't know what the secret was. He was looking furious in the audience. "Her secret better not be about a boy." He thought. "Worse yet, what if she's pregnant?" I swear if Tamaki was or is involved in this, I'll go to his house and strangle him with my wig until he breathes no more! "All right people! Are you ready?" The twins asked the audience. "YES!" The audience shouted with glee. "As you all know, Haruhi Fujioka is a first-year here at Ouran High, and is just dying to tell you all her huge secret!" said the twins. "Are they crazy? Since when did they decide on saying it was even my idea?" Haruhi said to herself. "I'm feeling as if I'm in a drama movie where the main character reveals his or her own dark secret! AHAHAHAHA!" Renge laughed dramatically but psychotically. "Okay, showtime!" The twins said while pulling-back the huge curtain. "Wait! NOOO!" Haruhi shouted. The curtain pulled back to reveal Haruhi with nothing but her bra and designer panties on. The audience was gasping and muttering amongst themselves. "Haruhi's father was absolutely stunned with shock and inner fury. HARUHI IS A GIRL?" Everyone but Ranka shouted. "With Ranka hearing those words and seeing his little girl almost naked, he jumped out of the audience and saw Tamaki standing in a corner watching all of this with an embarrassed look on his face. "AHHHHH! Ranka? Why are you here?" "That's the last straw Tamaki! YOU DIE NOW!" Then Ranka did just what he knew he'd do. He pulled of his wig and strangled Tamaki literally to death. Haruhi looked over to that corner and cried as her father let the dead Tamaki lie on the floor. "Every girl screamed when they saw Tamaki lie dead on that very floor. "NOOOO! TAMAKI!" Every female including Haruhi screamed. Haruhi, now in a robe, sat beside the now dead Tamaki. "I always had feelings for you sempai. I just didn't know how I felt until now. Ranka was going to yell about Haruhi's love for Tamaki, but realized the horrible mistake he just made. He had murdered a young man. Before he could say anything to Haruhi, He saw her fist come at him and punch him so hard that he was knocked unconscious. The service for Tamaki was held at his house. "He saved us from a world of utter loneliness." said the twins. "He helped me be who I am and appreciate it." said Hunni. "Yes Mitskuni." said Mori. "He helped me learn that clients can be friends as well." said Kyoya. "He appreciated me for who I was." said Haruhi.

Fear not! I will make an epilogue that will fill in all the holes!


	5. Ch 5: Epilogue

As the host club says their sad farewells to to the now deceased Tamaki, they notice Ranka being arrested by the police. "You don't understand! That boy defiled my daughter's good name!" Ranka shouted. "You can't prove that and you not only committed intentional murder, but you killed a minor." replied the police. "I can't believe he's really gone." Haruhi said with a sad sigh. "I hope he's there with you mom." Thought Haruhi sadly. "So, what now?" the twins asked Haruhi. "I guess we need a new host leader. But Who could possibly replace him? "Then its settled. Haruhi will be the new host leader." replied Kyoya. "What? Me? But Why?" Well. You're obviously the right choice out of all of us. Wouldn't you all agree? "Most assuredly!" everyone but the silent Mori and serious Kyoya replied. "I don't know what to say. Except that I wish to fulfill Sempai's dream to allow girls to be able to do the job we do, but have them entertain guys. This way the host club will appeal to both gender's needs. "We second that!" Everyone but once again with the absence of Kyoya and Mori. Then it became a reality. Everything worked out for the girls entertaining the guys. Except when Renge went into an otaku Rage every time she had to be too nice to the guys. "Haruhi?" Haruhi heard a voice behind her. "I'm sorry for your loss. I know its a bad time, but would you go out with me?" Nekozowa asked. "I hate to break it to you but I have a different host date me almost everyday. I have Hunni and Mori on Monday, (Because Mori won't leave Hunni's side. EVER!) Kyoya Tuesday, and the twins Wednesday. Then I Have the rest of the week off from dating because people like me need a break from that stuff.

I hope this is satisfactory to you all! May this epilogue clear the air with everything!


End file.
